


Break these chains

by cuikune



Series: In Darkness and Shadows [2]
Category: Blade (Movie Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikune/pseuds/cuikune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is pretty sure he lost his mind between days three and four - it's been a while since then though, so he could be wrong. He could have lost his damn mind the moment Drake's fangs sunk into his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break these chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burningchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/gifts).



By the time Abby and Blade finally, finally, showed up, Hannibal had pretty much given any pretense of resistance and settled into life as the First Vampire's Consort.  
  
It wasn’t a bad deal really, he got all the games he could want, all the candy he could eat, all the blood he could drink, and had permission to shoot anyone who really pissed him off.  
  
He was aware that he was a shallow, shallow bastard.  
  
This copy of Assassin’s Creed III said he didn’t care.  
  
He'd been expecting them to show up eventually – this was Abby they were talking about; she was a fucking Whistler, once she sank her pretty little teeth into something? She didn't let it go. And of course, Blade. The Day Walker, the next gen of the fucking immortal. He was so not going to give up on killing Drake.  
  
After a few months in Drake's company, Hannibal knew he wouldn't be able to. Even Abby and Blade together had only a slim chance.  
  
“King!”  
  
It was Abby, of course. These days, everyone else called him ‘sir’. Hannibal was just lucky that fate had decided to be nice to him today and they didn't show up while Drake was using him as an object lesson in the throne room.  
  
'Object lesson' of course being code for 'fucking Hannibal's brains out'. In public. To prove his dominance or some shit, although over who Hannibal had no idea. Sure as hell wasn’t over him, cuz Hannibal was well aware of who had the bigger fangs.  
  
“Abby! Light of my life, dear sister. Where the fuck were you three months ago when I actually needed rescue?” the words came out hissed as he twisted to face them vampire quick, glaring. Just because he’d accepted his new role in life didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed that they up and fucking abandoned him.  
  
“What the hell do you mean used to King?” Blade demanded, hands going reflexively towards his silver stakes. Hannibal smiled meanly, baring his fangs and spreading his arms in the age old gesture of peace. Their sharp intakes of breathes when they noticed the bite marks littering his barred arms made him feel all fuzzy inside.  
  
“I mean seriously, what the hell did you expect was going to happen? It was being put forcibly back on the wagon or get dead. Door number two was less appealing this time around,” he said, dropping his hands down and swaying from side to side, in time to their heartbeats. It made for a strange tempo and was freaking Abby and Blade out, which was mostly the point. If they were off balance he had more time to get away from them.  
  
“King-” Abby started, sounding horrified. God, he’d forgotten that guilty look she always got on her face. It was more horrible than he remembered.  
  
“Let me stop you right there, babe,” Hannibal said, unmoved, holding out a hand to make sure she got the point. “I’m almost entirely sure you had a good reason and to be honest it wasn’t actually that traumatic of an experience, considering. I mean, it isn’t every day that a former vampire gets re-inducted to vampirehood by the All-Father.”  
  
“Drake turned you.” Blade spit out, voice low, and oh ya, that’s what he’d been waiting for. Hannibal didn’t even bother to wait for Blade to move, just flashed to the door. He intended to just get the hell out of dodge, but reconsidered at the last second, deciding to warn them before he executed a dramatic exit.  
  
“You should probably get out of here before someone realizes you’re here,” he told them, drawing their attention. He was pretty fast, even for a vamp, and they hadn’t actually realized where the hell he had run to yet.  
  
“We have a job to do, King. Even if you can’t understand that anymore doesn’t mean-”  
  
“Oh, Abby. You have no idea. I’m telling you for your own safety, not because I’m worried about my Sire. The two of you don’t stand a chance.”  
  
“You seem pretty sure of that. Anything you want to share?” Blade asked casually, letting his hand drop off the hilt of his sword, which made Hannibal feel a little better. Not much, but a little.  
  
“I can’t even begin to tell you, man. He’s just. He’s like nothing you’ve ever seen,” Hannibal said, twisting the doorknob in his hand absently. He should get out of here, warning given like a good little Gryffindor (ha!). He shouldn’t be standing around explaining to people who would happily send him into true death something they’re sure to find out for themselves in a very short amount of time if they don’t take his advice.  
  
“I highly doubt that.”  
  
“La Magra, right? He’s older. Hell, he made him,” Hannibal said, then cut Blade off when he started to go off on how impossible that was. “No, really. There was this really freaky ritual where he sacrificed a ton of his own children and a bunch of witches and like, half a dozen werewolves. And suddenly a God. Don’t ask me what the hell he was planning on using it for, cuz I have no clue. I think he did it just because he could.”  
  
“You could help us. He won’t expect anything like this from you, if what you’re saying is true,” Abby said, just one octave shy of begging, taking two steps forward before Blade stopped her. Hannibal started to shake his head, and then suddenly it was too late for all of them.  
  
He was pretty sure he would never get over the fact that he can’t sense his Sire coming unless Drake lets him. Hadn’t gotten over it yet, the way that Drake was so powerful and old, had so many years of experience on him that even the Sire and consort bonds couldn’t give him an edge over the power Drake wielded. But even though he wasn’t expecting the hand that settled with the easy of familiarity on the small of his back, it didn’t make him start. His reactions were so engrained in him by now that instead of jerking around to face his Sire and explain, he just leaned that little bit into his Sire instead. Drake could traipse around his mind anytime he felt like it and the moment he did he would know that Hannibal didn’t have anything to do with this.  
  
“Commendable but misguided,” Drake announced to the room, and yes, that was this entire encounter in a nutshell. He had no idea what the hell was wrong with him. It was probably all the orgasms.  
  
Blade cracked his neck and drew his sword. “This makes things easier.”  
  
Abby was backing away quickly, drawing her bow as she went. Hannibal sighed. Why did no one ever listen to him? Drake chuckled, sensing his thoughts. He pressed his shoulder back against Drake’s chest more firmly for a moment, then flashed away, appearing a blink of an eye later behind Abby. In short order, he had relived her of her bow, stakes, and the strange vial of green liquid that was in her chest pocket. One hand on the back of her neck and the other holding the vial, he pulled her across his body as Blade reacted of the shout Abby had given when Hannibal had grabbed her.  
  
“Sorry dude. I’d rather the two of you not end up dead,” he told Blade, ignoring the hate-filled look that Blade was giving him.  
  
“King!” Abby choked out, struggling against his hold. Hannibal sighed. Blade, at least, was smart enough not to move and draw Drake’s full attention to himself. Because that was all she was succeeding in doing.  
  
“Respectfully Sire, we aren’t fucking turning her,” Hannibal said. “There is nothing you can say that would convince me that putting up with her for eternity would be worth it.”  
  
Drake chuckled and turned away, moving forward with a predator’s grace to face Blade. “Put down your sword, Day Walker. We are not enemies here.”  
  
“Looks like we are from where I’m standing,” Blade said, not lowering his sword.  
  
“If we were enemies, I would have my sword,” Drake said, circling around him. Blade turned with him, not letting Drake at his back. “We have the same goals, you and I. I wish to negotiate.”  
  
“Negotiate?” Blade repeated, obviously surprised. “Motherfucker, the only thing we have to negotiate is whether or not I should cut off your head before or after I put a stake through your heart.”  
  
“So you do not wish for my children’s children to stop preying on your precious humans? Pity. I was looking forward to seeing what you could do with…official approval.”  
  
Drake lunged forward, meeting the downswing of Blade’s sword with his gauntleted arm. His other arm shot out and hit Blade with an uppercut to the jaw, flipping him head over heels to slam into the wall next to Hannibal and Abby.  
  
“You should probably listen to what he has to say,” Hannibal offered helpfully. Blade glared at him and lunged back into the fight. This time, Drake didn’t bother with niceties. He simple caught Blade sword in his hand and snapped it off at the hilt. They strained against each other, arms locked.  
  
“I do not wish to kill you, Day Walker. I would much rather have you establish your own line.”  
  
“So I can go around draining people dry? No thanks.”  
  
“So you can enforce my laws,” Drake countered. “The world is a different place now. We cannot afford to continue as we did in the old days. Leaving bodies on every street corner will start a war we do not need.”  
  
Blade disengaged, and the two circled each other. Abby had stopped struggling almost as soon as they started fighting, caught up in the exchange. Hannibal let go of her neck, taking hold of her arm instead and pulling her out of the line of fire.  
  
“And what exactly is it you plan to do?”  
  
“Wipe out the lines and remake them,” Drake said, his true form rippling under his skin, a reminder that he wasn’t fighting Blade with his true strength. “No more killing when we feed - draw our prey to us with the romanticized views of vampires that seem so popular these days.”  
  
“They’ll talk,” Blade told him, his steps slowing as the though about what Drake was saying.  
  
“Unlike my children’s children, the ones I turn will have the powers that bled out of the lines centuries ago. They will not talk because we will tell them not to.”  
  
“Why?” Abby asked, causing the two men to look at her.  
  
Tilting his head, Drake considered her. He looked at Hannibal again, and Hannibal shook his head. “Still a no.”  
  
“There are too many humans for it to be feasible to subjugate them. Easier for everyone if we…coexist…in silence and shadow.”  
  
Abby nodded slowly and looked at Blade. “We should try.”  
  
“And if he’s lying?”  
  
“We can always kill him later,” Abby said with a shrug. Hannibal snorted.  
  
“Well,” Hannibal said, clapping his hands together and startling everyone but Drake, “now that we’re one big happy family again, let’s go tell Zoe that her Auntie Abby and Uncle Blade will be staying with us from now on.”  
  
As he heads to the door he counts to three in his head. And right on time arrives Abby’s shriek.  
  
“YOU LEFT ZOE ALONE HERE?!”  
  
Hannibal throws back his head and laughs.  
  



End file.
